1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device for generating an electrical output signal in dependence on the position of a light source in relation to the sensor device.
2. The Prior Art
A sensor device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from EP 0 350 866 B1. The known sensor device has a photodetector, to which a geometrically specially formed light modulator is assigned. A light diffuser for the diffuse propagation or the dispersion of the incident light is also arranged between the light modulator and the photodetector.